Patients with a variety of hematological neoplasms and solid tumors will be carefully studied to determine the value of new chemotherapeutic agents, the effectiveness of selected combinations of the antineoplastic drugs, and to fulfill the promise of multiple modality cancer treatment. All patients will be evaluated according to the protocols of the Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group (SWOG). A wide variety of patients coming from many diverse socio-economic groups and representing a broad spectrum of diseases are available for study through Providence and cooperative hospitals. The Principal Investigator and Primary Investigators will offer oncology consultation services to several inner city hospitals and suburban hospitals; their coordinated treatment efforts will be of benefit to these outreach institutions. Patients accepted for study will be followed during the entire study period in conjunction with the institution investigators, but under the direct supervision of the medical oncologists, an experienced chemotherapist. During the entire course of treatment, patients will be under close observation to determine the appropriate dose level, the degrees of toxicity and the response rates for all therapeutic programs. Pertinent changes on physical examination will be documented by a single observer throughout the treatment period. Data from all patients will be pooled and evaluated according to the directives of SWOG. The Principal Investigator in this program has made unique contributions in specialized areas of cancer research in estrogen receptor tissue, sulfur transferase, and drug levels in body fluids. The research facilities will provide an added dimension to the group activities. Each investigator in this program brings the specialty of his field to cancer research and this holistic approach will provide scope to SWOG activities. These investigators are community physicians who encounter cancer patients early in the course of their disease; significant treatment may be implemented before disease progression is irreversible. This multimodality influence will enhance the cooperative concept.